


El Pequeño Ángel De Rosalie y Emmett

by AlexandraLightwoodBane



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Vampires, Wolf Pack
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraLightwoodBane/pseuds/AlexandraLightwoodBane
Summary: Rosalie y Emmett encuentran a un angelito en medio del bosque apunto de ser abandonada por sus padres biológicos, acompañalos a ver el crecimiento de su hija.Además como es que un vampiro, un hombre lobo, y un híbrido luchan por tener la atención de la princesita cullen.Adivinen quien será el afortunado ganador del corazón de Angelique.
Relationships: Alec (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen





	1. Prólogo

Pov Rosalie 

Era una tarde tranquila y nublada en los bosques de forks. Según Alice en los próximos días habría tormenta.

Le propuse a Emmett aprovechar esos días y irnos de viaje y como Alice lo había previsto no regresariamos con las manos vacías, bueno el motivo de dicho viaje surgió debido a que nuestra sobrina Renesmee ya tiene 4 años y pronto dejaría de ser esa niña pequeña que tanto queríamos para convertirse en una de nosotros.

Emmett y yo no disfrutamos mucho de esa idea ya que habíamos observado que al encariñarnos con una criaturita como Renesmee se nos haría difícil vivir sin otro pequeño en nuestras vidas.

Le había propuesto a Emmett desde el primer año de nessie y su respuesta había sido un rotundo no puesto que no contaba con el paso del tiempo.

Hasta que decidí que quería poder darle mi amor de madre a alguien que no fuera mi sobrina si no a un hijo propio cuando lo volví a hablar con mi osito el estuvo más que contento incluso acordamos mantenerlo en secreto de la familia hasta que fuera un hecho.

Y bueno aquí es donde empieza mi búsqueda. 


	2. Capítulo 1. El Viaje

Pov Rosalie

Bueno aquí estamos ya con nuestras valijas listas para ir al aeropuerto con la excusa de que necesitábamos unas vacaciones. Pude ver en el rostro de Alice una sonrisa pícara formándose en sus labios ;no se por qué pero me daba el presentimiento de que ella ya sabía lo que íbamos a hacer pero no le di importancia.

Este sería un viaje muy difícil de olvidar nos despedimos de todos y subimos al avión después de unas 12 horas aproximadamente.

Llegamos a Río de Janeiro subimos a un taxi rumbo al puerto y ya ahí nos dirigimos a la isla Esme que nos prestaron Carlisle y Esme aunque no íbamos a estar en ella más de 1 o 2 días debido a nuestros planes.

Una vez que llegamos dejamos las maletas y estábamos en el sillón.

**-Pensaba que podríamos ir a cazar antes de empezar con nuestra búsqueda ¿que dices me acompañas osita?-** me dijo Emmett

Asentí para darle un casto y corto beso y abrazarlo

**\- Bueno entonces tomo eso como un si -** Me lo dijo con esa sonrisa traviesa que tanto me gusta.

Lo siguiente que paso fue muy extraño ya que fuimos a una isla cerca de ahí estaba casi desierta de no ser por nosotros.

Emmett se guió por un olor que le había gustado mientras que yo simplemente buscaba uno que llamara mi atención, no había corrido mucho cuando escuché un grito ahogado.


End file.
